


T(h)rust

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Beta!Kevin, Cuddling, F/M, Hickeys, Knotting, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Jess, Oral Sex, Rut, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Size Kink, Stanford AU, a/b/o dynamics, heat - Freeform, samjess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Sam and Jess as new mates are going through their first synced heat/rut





	T(h)rust

Sam hadn’t been able to focus all day, he had this immense need to be around his mate. He’d been told it was normal shortly after mating, but today it was especially strong. Even the guest lecture he’d been looking forward to for weeks couldn’t keep his focus. He decided to ask his best friend and young beta genius Kevin if he could copy his notes later. Kevin wrinkled his nose when Sam got close and quickly agreed, mumbling something about it making sense.

* * *

 

He smelled it before he even exited the car and got rock hard in seconds. In the last moments of clarity, he realised all the signs he’s been missing and most of all the fact that it’s common for Alpha/Omega mates to trigger heats/ruts in each other. After that all that went through his head was  _mate,_   _mine,_   _knot,_   _protect_.

Jess’ eyes found his as soon as he all but obliterated their bedroom door. Relief and want flooded her eyes. The unsatisfying toys forgotten and even more slick running down her legs.

“Need you to fuck me, Alpha.” She whimpered and started tugging at his belt.

Sam ran a hand through her hair and cupped her cheek “Fuck Jess, you’re so beautiful.” He moaned when he took a deep breath of her omega scent which was strong with arousal. “Smell amazing, Omega.”

Finally, his cock was freed and Sam kicked away the jeans that had pooled at his ankles. He smirked at the gasp his size elicited from his mate, no matter how many times they fucked she remained impressed. It stroked his alpha in the best way.

As a reward he let her take from him what she currently needed and he was more than pleased when she licked up his slit and took as much of him in her mouth as she could. He pulled his shirt over his head as Jess stroked and sucked his cock. His moans came close to whining whenever she passed the already sensitive area where his knot would form. She was so good to him.

He felt himself grow close and grabbed her face to fuck himself to completion. She swallowed happily. She looked so hot that if he could, he’d get hard again right there and then.

They moved to the bed from there, Jess on her back with her hands fisting the sheets.“Pleasesamneedyourknotplease.” She slurred. Her heat hormones were making her desire almost painful and her speech limited.

“My perfect little omega, gonna let your alpha take care of you?” Sam growled and started sucking hickeys across her throat. The sounds she made were enough to make more precum gather at his already slick cock.

It was only when she gave him a real answer that he started trailing his kisses downwards. He sucked and nipped at her nipples until they were flushed and hard. His cock responded in kind, but he ignored it for now, it was time for Jess to come.

He wasted little time trailing kiss down to her already soaked cunt, spreading her legs wide as he positioned himself between them. He sucked along her folds until her shivers stopped. He easily found her clit and gave it one firm lick. Her entire body curled at the sensation, but with a single press of his hands on her hips, she knew he didn’t want her to move.

Sam loved the way he felt her fight not to move, knowing full well she wanted to look for friction, tangle her hands in his hair. When he’d started sucking on her clit her begging had faded to desperate moans and whines. It was enough to have him pull back making a sound somewhere in-between a growl and a moan.

Sam’s voice was deep, the way it only got when he was deep in his alpha, as he told his omega what he had in mind for her. “You’re so good to me, so obedient. As your reward, I’m going to make you cum, twice.” He placed chaste kisses down from her clit to her cunt, “and then I’m gonna fuck you raw and make you take my knot,” and then licked back up in one rapid motion.

Jess registered the praise and permission subconsciously, reply only in the warm scent of her love for this man and his skills with his tongue. She had completely surrendered to her omega and was beyond words. Her trust in the alpha was absolute.

The anticipation, the build up, and Sam’s skilled alternating mouth-work of sucking and grazing his teeth over her clit set Jess over the edge in no time. `His name rolled so sweetly across her lips as she came. He did not relent even as her body shook with her orgasm, instead moving to lick around her cunt and thrust his tongue inside. Her release was almost enough to make him lose control. Almost.

He quickly moved on to pushing in a digit and when she mewled needily another. He started thrusting slowly, scissoring her open in prep for what was yet to come. It wasn’t long until a third and even a fourth finger was added. When the four could be fit without stretching he started thrusting in earnest. He hit the sweet spot effortlessly. She might’ve tried to hold on longer, but she couldn’t help but let go.

Seeing her blissed out and stretched out was the final straw for his self-control. The alpha in him took over, grateful for the prep Sam had gotten in. Sam knew his alpha wouldn’t hurt Jess, it would give both of them what they needed, and boy did he need.

He flipped her over and lined up the head of his cock with Jess’ entrance and met her eyes for one last look of confirmation. When he found the same lust he felt reflected in her eyes he slid into her and started pounding her at a ravenous pace. He could feel how he stretched her and how ready she was for him. It felt overwhelming. The pace, their hormones, the trust, the primality of it all, it sent them both over the edge in minutes and left the locked in place by Sam’s knot.

They turned to their sides and cuddled up, Sam nuzzling her hair. Sure, they’d experienced each other’s heat and rut before, but never at the same time, never like this. If this was what lied in store for them for the years to come, they were more than happy to suffer the knowing looks they’d both get every time they would both take a week off at the same time. But that is getting way ahead of everything, this was only the first knotting of many times to come in the coming days.

“I love you, Jess.” Sam whispered and trailed a hand down her side.

She chuckled. “Love you too, knothead,” she replied and ground her ass down on his knot “You ready to do that all over again when we’re freed, big boy?”

“Anything for my beautiful mate.” Sam answered.


End file.
